t1grexhunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Depths
Depths is a YouTube series centered around a young team who has just moved to a tributary of the Pacific ocean, and have taken a fascination to sea monsters. Episode 1- Nessie Eric is the new kid in town, and he decides to spend his spare time at the tributary near his house. There, he meets Danny, a boy who hangs out at the tributary and uses his claims and photos of supposed lake monsters to make money. They are put in an odd situation when Eric hears strange noises coming from deep in the tributary. Scripts ERIC: Are we almost there, Mom? We’ve been driving for two days and it’s getting a bit hot. ERIC’S MOM: Well, we are in a hotter area than you’re used to. Once we get there, you should check out your room. ERIC: Did you unpack my stuff already? ERIC’S MOM: Mostly. There’s still stuff on the floor, but for the most part, it’s all set up. ERIC: So what do I do when we get there? ERIC’S MOM: There’s a tributary a short walk away. (Camera moves outside the house as Eric and his Mom pull into their driveway, and before they get out, the camera moves to Eric’s door as he gets out.) ERIC: So this is it, huh? ERIC’S MOM: Yep. Check out your room, then maybe you can head to the tributary. ERIC: (Walking into the door)Man, I thought it’d be bigger. (Eric’s cat runs up to him, and he picks her up.) ERIC: Hey, Midnight. I see you’ve settled in well. ERIC’S MOM: (from kitchen)Eric! I almost forgot! ERIC: What is it, Mom? ERIC’S MOM: Earlier when I was checking out this place, a boy about your age said he’d be at that tributary I was telling you about earlier, if you wanted to meet him there. I think you should. ERIC: Well, I have nothing better to do. I’ll put the rest of my stuff in my room and head out, then. (Eric goes into his room and picks up a laptop and a headset.) ERIC: I’ll be back! (Eric runs out the door, and sprints towards the tributary.) (Play introduction credits) (Eric walks onto the bank of the tributary, and sees a boy standing on a dock with a camera, looking around.) BOY DANNY: Nice place, huh. ERIC: Are you talking to me? BOY DANNY: Obviously. Who are you? (Danny turns around) BOY DANNY: Wait, aren’t you the Coleson’s boy? ERIC: You know my Mom, I assume? BOY DANNY: Yeah. Erika, right. ERIC: That’s her. I’m Eric. BOY DANNY: Wow, really creative. I’m amazed… Anyways, the name’s Danny. ERIC: So, what’re you doing here? DANNY: I take pictures for the newspaper. ERIC: People still read those? DANNY: Shut up. Hey, what’s the laptop and headset for? ERIC: I’m going to check the hydrophones I heard where in the tributary. I always listened to whatever was underwater back in Maine. DANNY: So you’re from Maine? ERIC: Yep, and the temperature here is killing me. DANNY: You’ll get used to it. So, why not get to the hydrophones? ERIC: Right. (Eric pulls out his laptop and plugs in his headset.) Now just a quick login. (Eric taps on the keyboard.) And snap. Done. I’ll download an audio track to my laptop whenever I hear something strange. DANNY: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight… ERIC: You didn’t understand a word of that, did you? DANNY: Nope! But it sounds intelligent so I’ll just think that. ERIC: *sigh*So, what else is there to do around here? DANNY: Well, if you want, there’s a place we could go get some lunch. (Eric and Danny are eating lunch at a local restaurant.) DANNY: So why are you here? ERIC: Pardon? DANNY: I’m curious why you and your family moved here. ERIC: My mom owns a store here, and we moved here so she could manage it a bit more easily. DANNY: Oh. So, what was your life like back in Maine? ERIC: Slow. I just relaxed in my house, helping out my mom when I could. Hung out with friends, normal stuff. DANNY: I see… ERIC: I hung out with my friend Tony and my cousin, Carmen, whenever she came from Georgia. DANNY: So, did you like Maine? ERIC: A place where the lowest temperature is under seventy? I loved Maine. So many places to explore, so many wild areas to conquer. DANNY: Yeah, it is a little hot here. You get used to it, though. ERIC: I hope. The heat is killing me. Almost literally. DANNY: So, what's with you and those hypercones? ERIC: Hydrophones. They pick up sounds underwater. I used to have some that my dad made me himself. I would put them in the lake by my house and listen to the sound of water, and everything in it. DANNY: I don't suppose you also have a cloning machine...... ERIC: Hydrophones are more common than cloning machines. Mainly because they don't EXIST. DANNY: Fair point. ERIC: ERIC: Let’s go. DANNY: What? ERIC: We’re going to the tributary. The hydrophones just picked something up. (Eric and Danny sit by the tributary, listening to the sound picked up on the hydrophones.) ERIC: Just listen to it. (Play sound) It sounds so alien… DANNY: Got that right. (Play sound again) Ok, we can stop listening to that now. ERIC: I didn’t press play. DANNY:…What? ERIC: Oh for the love of- (splashing sounds) DANNY: Just a swimmer, right? ERIC: Nobody would swim after what happened. (Camera pans to an angle showing the tributary and a shape rising from the water. Eric and Danny look at the shape as it rises fully from the water.) DANNY: It’s a dinosaur! ERIC: Plesiosaur, actually, maybe an Elasmosaurus. DANNY: I don’t like the way it’s looking at me… ERIC: Me neither. But we’re on land and it’s unlikely it can join us. (The creature turns in an angle that causes a flashback of Nessie stories.) ERIC: Nessie. DANNY: What are you going on about? ERIC: That thing is Nessie. DANNY: That pose! It’s picture perfect! (Danny pulls out his camera and takes a picture.) (Zoom in on Nessie’s face, iris thin from the camera flash. Nessie hisses and lunges onto land.) DANNY: I thought you said it couldn’t live on land! ERIC: I was wrong! Run! DANNY: Wait! I have an idea! ERIC: Let me guess: We distract it until it dries out, then don’t let it escape? DANNY: I was going to say we ditch this place, but yours saves the greater number of lives! ERIC: Hey! Nessie! Over here girl! (Nessie whips around to face Eric, and tries to dash at him.) DANNY: She’s so slow. Could we use that to our advantage? ERIC: Maybe, but I’m unsure. DANNY: Let’s just kill it and get it over with! ERIC: Do you want to be enemies with Scotland? DANNY: No. Let’s just dry this thing out and go home! ERIC: Hey look! Her skin is drying! (Nessie tries to inch her way back to the tributary) ERIC: Nessie! Go away! Go back home! (Nessie makes one last growl and plunges into the water, where it is seen underwater heading for the exit of the tributary.) DANNY: Did she understand what you said? ERIC: I have no idea. Maybe, or maybe she used her own judgement to flee home. I hope she makes the trip across the sea. DANNY: This is Nessie we’re talking about. She’ll be fine. ERIC: Well, my laptop and headset survived that ordeal. DANNY: Good. Hey, want to go get some burgers? ERIC: Seriously? We met Nessie and you ask that? DANNY: So no? ERIC: Oh, I want the burgers. Let’s get going. (Camera fades out and fades back in inside Eric’s house, with the boys talking to Eric’s mom.) DANNY: And then we distracted it on land until it’s skin dried out and it had to retreat! ERIC’S MOM: Oh, I’m sure you did. ERIC: Can the sarcasm, Mom. We have proof if you want it. ERIC’S MOM: Sure. Why not. ERIC: Danny, show her. (Danny pulls out his camera and finds the picture, conveniently in the same pose as the old Nessie photo) ERIC’S MOM: Amazing! You haven’t tampered with this, have you? ERIC: Of course not. One hundred percent authentic, I assure you. DANNY: I can’t wait to see what the news says about this! ERIC’S MOM: Eric, I’m proud of you. ERIC: Why? What did I do? ERIC’S MOM: You met a legend! Not only that, but with your help, Danny was able to photograph it! I’m happy that you’re my son. ERIC: Thanks Mom. ERIC’S MOM: You should go to bed. It’s been a bit too exciting for your first day here. ERIC: I guess you’re right. I do have school tomorrow after all. DANNY: Wait, will you be going to Steele Middle School? ERIC: Yes. And I know for a fact that I’ll see you in homeroom. DANNY: I’ll see you tomorrow. Be ready to score with the story we have! ERIC: I’ve met Nessie. I’m ready for anything. DANNY: See you, Eric. I’ll give you my number tomorrow. ERIC: Ok. Bye. ERIC’S MOM: Ok, goodnight Eric. Better get some sleep. (Camera fades out as Eric heads to his room.) (Roll credits) Episode 2- U-28 Eric and Danny are spending their weekend off of school at the tributary. An former military man tells the kids of a monster his great grandfather had seen all the way back in World War I. When a strange monster attacks a paddle boarder, Eric and Danny must stop the odd creature and send it back out into the Pacific. Episode 3- Stronsay The paddle boarder from the previous weekend finds Eric's house and introduces himself as Nicolas, and Danny dubs him as Bean. A girl spots a maned creature swimming in the lake, and posts pictures of the creature everywhere, which brings the beast to the friend's attention. Episode 4- Storsjo A scrap of tissue washes up on the bank of the shore, and is mailed to the team in a plastic bag. Eric studies the tissue and identifies it as some kind of membrane. When a massive, frilled, serpentine creature flops onto the shore of the lake, the small team must head to the tributary immediately to stop the thrashing monster. Episode 5- Champ Another famous lake monster appears in the tributary. Danny and Nick makes it their mission to photograph the elusive creature and send his photo to the news, while Eric tries to steer Champ back out to sea, with the help of a nerdy kid from a nearby school. Episode 6- Ogopogo A long, fishlike creature shows up in the tributary, but doesn't alert anyone to it's presence until it attacks a fisherman on the dock. Danny gets into a feud with another boy seeking to get a picture of the monster, which ends in the two angering the serpentine lake monster. Episode 7- Memphre A long necked monster with a killer instinct enters the tributary, and begins picking off residents of the town who go to spend a day of their summer at the tributary. Danny invites a news reporter to authenticate a recent photo he snapped of the creature, and ends up placing the reporter in a dangerous situation. Episode 8- Caddy A horse-headed sea monster appears in the tributary, and goes into panic when it can't get out. In it's panic, it goes on an angry frenzy that kills three people, forcing the team to take action against the legendary Cadborosaurus. Episode 9- Lake Van A pliosaur-like creature surfaces in the tributary, and attacks a group of friends on their night out. The group is missed, but when the creature attacks in plain sight, police and our young team are alerted to the situation, and head to the water to chase out the voracious lake monster. Episode 10- San Clemente A massive long-necked pliosaur swims into the tributary by mistake, and starts to trap a group of people on a floating island. Nobody pays too much mind to it until the creature's hunger forces it to start eating the feast it has gathered. Episode 11- Altie When a large fish is supposedly seen in the tributary, causing fishermen to go wild over the game that could come from such a catch. This competition causes the monster to stress and turn extremely aggressive, and Eric turns to his Georgian cousin for help driving the monster out. Episode 12- Zuiyo-Maru A large finned sea monster appears in the tributary, and starts drifting around like dead kelp to lure people in close enough to kill. The team must finish this final case before Eric once again moves, and they may never meet again. Category:TV Show